Hawaiian Wolf Pack
by twilightfanjm
Summary: When several of the pack member's kids mysteriously disappeared, including Nessie and Jake's own daughter and son, none of them would have ever imagined that their kidnapper would've wiped their memories. Or that they would grow up in Hawaii far away from their grieving families. One thing is certain. These young wolves are in danger again. They just don't know it yet.
1. Wolves

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

 **Chapter 1: Wolves**

 **Belle's POV**

I listen as he and his friends taunt and ridicule me. Mocking me without mercy as I trembled and struggled to stay composed as I fought to keep my secret a secret. A secret that wasn't entirely mine to keep.

It honestly shouldn't bother anymore since they've made my life a living hell since I was little. Always making fun of me for being adopted and having no memory of my past. It didn't matter that my younger brother and my friends had the same problem. All adopted with no memories of their real parents. I was the one that they constantly picked on.

Victor was the one that I hated the most. Or should I say used to hate the most? I didn't know. I thought I hated him all my life. I did hate all my life. Until recently anyway.

Maybe I should first start of by explaining the weirdness that is me, my brother, and our friends. We could all turn into wolves. Hairy oversized wolves. It started with Sam. He was my best friend. He was the first to suddenly and unexpectedly explode into a wolf. Angela was next followed by Joseph, and my brother Michael. Then there was me. My name is Isobelle but I prefer Belle. I was the last to make the change just a few short months ago.

I felt like I had been pushed to the limit with the bullying and I just exploded. No one was around to see thank god for that. I can still remember clearly how freaked out I was when I first saw my wolf reflection. Nothing freakier then seeing yourself with light brown fur and four legs and paws. Luckily my friends and brother had already gone through what I was currently going through. Like all wolf packs we had an alpha. That was Sam. We all obeyed him and followed his orders whether we wanted to or not.

I, on the other hand, was not afraid to challenge Sam. Like when he ordered me to stay away from Victor 'for my own good'. This was nothing something I could obey so I fought him.

I didn't even understand what I was going. Victor was a lifelong bully I used to hate but now the thought of being separated from him pained me. When I first saw him after the wolf change everything changed. Everything that made me who I was completely changed. From the moment I locked eyes with him I knew that if I had to I would die in order for him to live.

As a wolf I learned a lot more about him then I would have ever thought possible. As a wolf I found him alone on the beach one day. It looked like he had been crying. He was scared of me at first but gradually he warmed up to me. When he was alone he was a completely different boy. He was just a broken kid with a past full of abuse. He had a drunken father that would beat the hell out of him for no reason and a druggie mom that really didn't care about his well being at all.

Now everyday I meet him at the beach as a wolf. I looked forward to seeing his good natured soul in the evening. It was a complete contrary to the mean spirited one I saw at school and in other places where I might encounter him as a human. Sometimes though I really think he was just egged on by his friends. He's always seems a little more hesitant then the others.

My friends say I'm imagining it all and I just need to stay the hell away from him but they just don't understand why it's impossible for me to do that. Hell I don't even understand it. Before it was easy now not so much.

Maybe if we couldn't read each other's minds as wolves it would all be easier. Stupid wolf telepathy just puts all of our deepest darkest secrets out in the open. Like my intense fear of the water. I refused to go in the water which is ironic considering that I live in Hawaiii. I nearly drowned when I was little and I never got over it. Just thinking of even going in a swimming pool was enough to make my heart stop. I had successfully kept my secret until the whole wolf thing.

At least it wasn't just my secrets that were out in the open. My brother has been cheating on his girlfriend for a while. A fact that made me want to beat him half to death sometimes. Or Sam's secret love of boy bands. Something that made me laugh.

Of course there was the fundamental question of why this was happening to us. None of us could even begin to understand why we had been blessed with these powers and we were certain that we never would.

As soon as I got home from school that day I turned on the news. I wasn't exactly surprised to find a news report about us wolves on the news. Wolves were not native to Hawaii and it hasn't exactly escaped the notice of the locals that there was suddenly a pack of horse sized wolves prowling the streets. The news also reported another missing person. There seems to be way to many people disappearing or being killed lately. The numbers seem to be going up every month and it's quite scary. Theories like vicious new gang and wildly active serial killer are being thrown around. It's happening on all the islands to. Not just the one I'm on.

All I could say is that there is a lot of strange things going on in this screwed up world of ours.

 **Please Review**


	2. Unusual Smell

**Chapter 2: Unusual Smell**

 **Belle's POV**

It was around 8pm that evening when I first noticed the strange sickly sweet smell. I had just finished howling at the moon. I didn't really know what drew me into this unusual activity that only real wolves and dogs seemed to enjoy. I guess in an odd way I too found it relaxing and enjoyable. I would just go down to the beach as a wolf and howl at the moon. I enjoyed going to the beach and looking at the ocean even though I was deafly afraid of the water.

Anyway I was walking along the beach when the sickly sweet smell quickly assaulted my nose. I had never felt the sudden urge to throw up as bad as I had right then and there. At the same time I was curious about the foul smell. Since becoming a wolf my senses had become a million times stronger then what they used to be. My sense of smell was particularly strong and perhaps the best out of all of my senses. The rest of my pack mates were impressed by sense of smell and tracking abilities. Apparently my noise was stronger then theirs. I was also faster then the rest of them. However I was the smallest member of the pack and I was far from strong the strongest. The title of the strongest wolf in the pack would be my brother. Second strongest would be our leader Sam.

My greatest assets were my nose and my speed. I stopped to scratch myself constantly as I tracked whatever that scent was. Not long after I started turning into a wolf I began to feel the constant need to scratch myself. No matter what though I never was able to get rid of the constant itchiness. Even as a human I would suddenly start itching like crazy and would scratch at my arms, legs, back, and neck vigorously. Why? Turns out that I could get fleas just like any regular dog and I just had a really bad case of them. Victor was the one that discovered them. He was running his hand through my fur one day when he suddenly pulled one of the bugs out of my fur. Talk about embarrassing.

The rest of my pack mates laughed at first until they became afflicted with the same annoying problem. Oh well. You know what they say about misery loving company?

After awhile I decided to give up my search for the rancid smell. I could have found it if I really wanted to. The problem was my mother. If I didn't get home soon I would get a huge lecture from her about missing school nights and missing curfew and scaring her half to death for being out late. I have heard it many times already these past few months and I had no desire to sit through another one again.

I heard my brother's mind join my own. I did my best to ignore his thoughts and push him out of my own. Oh who am I kidding? When we are both like this there is no such thing as staying out of each other's heads. Our minds were interconnected with each other's and there was nothing that we could do to change that. I mean besides turning human again which I would have done it had not been for the fact that I completely forgot to bring a spare change of clothes with me.

"Don't think I like this anymore you" he said.

"You could at least try to stay the hell out of my head, you do realize that right?"

"You do realize that if privacy was possible we would have figured that out a long time ago, right? Not like we haven't tried or anything"

I gritted my teeth. As much as he annoyed me he was right this time. If we could have we would have found a way to keep our thoughts private a long time ago. Why do little brothers have to be so irritating again?

"Because its what we do best"

"Oh shut up!"

"You know that I'm technically bigger then you are right now, right?"

"You do realize that I am older then you, and therefore my little brother, right?"

We kept bickering for the next several minutes. I swore if he was right in front of me I probably would have bitten him by now. Was I really related to him again? Well according to the doctors that specialize in genetics we were related. Our DNA was so similar they figured we were brother and sister. The only reason it was obvious that I was the older one is because I was two years old and he was just a newborn infant when we were discovered. Now here I was 17 years old and him 15 years old. Still bickering like little kids. Maybe if he weren't cheating on his girlfriend, which happens to be one of the few friends that I actually had outside the pack, I wouldn't be so annoyed with him.

I stopped to scratch myself like a dog yet again. I had a particularly bad itch in the back of my neck that I just couldn't get to with my hind leg no matter how hard I tried. So I rolled onto by back to rid myself of the nasty itch. People actually stopped to watch and take pictures. God how humiliating to be seen in such an undignified position. If they didn't know I was a female before they sure as how did now.

I could hear Michael laughing at me wherever he was.

"Oh shut up moron!"

"Oh come on. Its funny"

"Okay I'll remember that when its happening to you baby bro" He growled. He hated when I called him baby bro. So whenever he got on my nerves, which was quite frequently, I would call him that.

Right then and there we both saw something that made our blood run cold. Michael had just come across a pale man with red eyes. He was holding the body of another woman that was either dead or dying.

"She's still alive" Michael said. "I can hear her heart beating"

"What are we going to-" Before I could even finish what I was saying my brother went after the man. I yelped when the man so easily knocked my brother out of the way. Seeing the large dark gray wolf that was my brother struggle to get up and go after the man scared me. I quickly looked for signs of where he could be. I howled as loud as I could hoping that the others would hear and sense that something was wrong.

I ran as fast as I could into the street without really paying much attention to the traffic. A car skidded to a halt a nearly collided with me. The woman was a young girl probably about my age. She looked so much like me that it would have freaked me out under normal circumstances. The teenage boy she was with looked so much like my brother that I really should have been freaked out by now but right now I didn't care. What I cared about was getting to my brother.

I started running again. Only stopping once to howl desperately hoping to get the attention of the rest of the pack.

Knowing the island as well as I did was definitely a big help. My only job now was to try to not panic and get to my brother as fast as possible.

What I saw when I got there nearly made my heart stop. The red-eyed man had my brother's head in his arms. One quick snap and it would all be over.

I charged at the man as fast as I could. As soon as I got close enough he knocked me to the side easily. Thankfully the distraction was long enough for Michael to get away from him. The creature fled the scene as fast as he could.

My brother was about to chase after him when I stopped him.

"Don't do it. It's too dangerous. Whatever he is he is way too dangerous"

"Yeah you're right. Belle?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For saving me I mean"

I nuzzled him gently. "What can I say as irritating as you are I still love you little bro"

The only two things on mind were: A. What the hell was that thing?! and B. Where the hell was the rest of my pack when we needed them the most?!

 **Please Review**


	3. New Kids

**Chapter 3: New Kids**

 **Belle's POV**

I gave Sam and the others hell for ignoring me as soon as I was able to. I just let them have it. They took it all in silence and let me blow off steam.

Part of being this wolf creature was being emotionally imbalanced honestly. Meaning more easily angered. Perhaps way too easily angered. That was Joesph's problem anyway. That boy was always the temperamental one even before the wolf thing happened.

I was still in a bad mood the next day when I strolled into school the next day. The clouds certainly weren't helping at all. It had been extremely cloudy and overcast for the last couple of weeks and it seemed that things would remain that way for awhile.

The first thing I noticed when I pulled into the parking lot was the several new kids that were there. They stood out not only because they were new but because of how they looked and dressed. There were nine of them in total. Seven of them had extremely pale skin and gold eyes. I recognized one of the girls. The only one that didn't have gold eyes. She kind of looked like me only much more beautiful. She was with a Native American looking boy. He looked more like my brother Michael.

They all kept staring at me. Why? Did they think I was too fat? Too ugly? Too poor? I didn't want to even imagine how much their clothes cost. I already know my clothes looks like Cinderella's rags compared to theirs.

"Belle come on what're you doing just standing there? Class is about to start"

"Oh like you care about getting to class on time Michael"

"I do ever since mom threatened to ground me next time she got a call from the school so come on already"

I was forced to turn my eyes away from the new kids and begin my trek to my first class. I only stopped once to gather my books from my locker.

As I was walking someone walked by and knocked all of the books out of my arms. The unmistakable laughter of Victor and his friends reached my ears.

"You should really be more careful next time, loser" Victor laughed.

I took it all in silence. It could be so much worse. He had done worse in the past and probably will in the future. When I looked deep into his eyes though all I sensed was hurt. He didn't want to be this way but it was the only way he knew to release his anger. With his friends egging him on all the time it was a recipe for disaster.

"What are you looking at you little freak?"

I tore my quickly grabbed all of my books and walked away from him before they could all start mocking me again.

I was in pain. Victor's pain was my pain. I could sense it through that freakish tie that had bound me to him the first time I saw him with my wolf eyes.

It turned out that one of the new kids was in my first class. The girl that looked a lot like me. What was her name again? Renesmee Cullen? Gosh what a weird name. Kind of beautiful though. Certainly better then my Isobelle. She kept throwing me glances all throughout class. She tried to approach me after class but I quickly ran in the other direction. She intimidated me and I didn't want anything to do with her. The hurt expression on her face didn't escape my notice.

I tried my best to stay away from the rest of the new kids as well. Not only because they scared me but also because they stank a lot. Their scent was so sickly sweet that it was a wonder how I didn't vomit every time I was near them. It certainly got my gag reflexes going. Sam, Joseph, Angela, and Michael all thought the same thing as well.

The rest of school went by without further incident. Unless you count the usual Victor humiliating me thing.

It was 6pm and I had finished my homework for the day and went all Wolf again to go look for Victor at the beach like I usually did. However as I was walking I caught another scent on the wind that I had my full attention.

I immediately started to follow this new and interesting scent for a few miles. It led me to a huge reddish brown wolf. I knew instantly that he or she was like me. A human that could turn into a wolf.

He was asleep so I started to nudge him and push my face under his body until he finally began to stir. He growled in annoyance until he saw me. It was then that I noticed that I couldn't hear what he was thinking. That was strange.

I cocked my head to the side slightly as I tried to figure this wolf out. He was bigger then me. Bigger then Sam even. I just wondered why I couldn't hear what he was thinking. That's the only thing about him that puzzled me.

He walked up to me and started sniffing me. I just stood there and let him take in my scent. He seemed confused at my constant scratching. Perhaps he has never experienced the pleasure that is fleas before.

When he was done I started to sniff him and learn his scent. I was surprised when he nuzzled me and licked my face affectionately.

I began to walk away and to my shock he followed me.

I wasn't even sure where I was going. Where I was leading us. He looked at me with a worried expression every time I would stop and scratch myself.

I stopped when we reached a beach. I was happy to just lay there in the sand and look at the water. The other wolf was different though. He was perhaps a little too excited and tried unsuccessfully to get me to follow him into the water.

He would just walk into the water and then look at me expectantly. Several times he tried to nudge me and push me toward the water but I refused.

My fear of the water would never go away. When I was little I tried to learn how to ice skate while on vacation. I ended up falling through thin ice on the deep end of the lake. I was so scared. I thought for sure I was going to die. Then I lost consciousness. I didn't regain consciousness until I was at the hospital.

I pretended that nothing was wrong. Nobody suspected that I had developed an intense crippling fear of the water. Not until I could no longer keep my thoughts private from my friends anyway. I still didn't want more people to find out. Not even this strange annoyingly persistent wolf.

He eventually gave up and opted to lay down right beside me instead. For that I was happy.

 **Please Review**


	4. Strange Wolf

**Chapter 4: Strange Wolf**

 **Belle's** **POV**

I didn't know why I was drawn to this mysterious wolf the way that I was. I looked into his eyes and I could sense something. I just couldn't place my finger on what it was. His eyes reminded me of that new kid Jacob. I could swear they were exactly the same.

Was it Jacob? It could be. One thing we all noticed was that as wolves we retained our human eye color. It was the only physical feature that did not change.

I nuzzled my face into his body and he licked me affectionately. Several more times he got up and tried to get me to follow him into the water. He would go in and then turn his head back and look at me expectantly. I refused to even move an inch from my spot.

I suddenly stood up when I caught the scent of my boy Victor on the wind. I followed it as quickly as possible. The strange wolf was quick to follow me on my quest.

I spotted Victor sitting by himself in the sand on a far part of the beach. The smile that appeared on his face when he saw me made my heart melt. This was the Victor that I loved. The true Victor. Not the cruel and vicious human he pretended to be.

The other wolf growled angrily at the boy. I snarled at the wolf making it clear in no uncertain terms that I would not tolerate such behavior toward him. I didn't tolerate it with the rest of my pack mates so I sure as hell would not tolerate it from him.

The wolf just stood there stunned as I kept on walking. I closed the gap between Victor and I quickly. He started laughing when I licked his face and wagged my tail excitedly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the other wolf just sitting there and watching our exchange. The confusion on his face was obvious.

I sniffed Victor's bag eagerly. I could smell the cheeseburgers he had brought and I was determined to get to them. He laughed.

"A little eager there aren't you girl? Alright. Alright. Calm down" he said as he got one of the burgers. He threw it in the air and I jumped up like a dog to catch it. I think he was just afraid I'd accidentally bite his hand off if he hand fed me directly. He tossed me a few more cheeseburgers and I snatched them out of the air happily.

I closed my eyes as he ran his hands through my fur. He kissed my snout and I licked his face. He laughed. I looked back quickly and saw the other wolf still sitting there watching me disapprovingly.

I heard the howling before I heard the voice. I immediately got tense when I saw the white wolf appear. It was Joseph. He hated Victor with a passion. Much like the rest of my pack did. Mostly he just hated the way he treated him.

"Belle what the hell are you doing here?! Get away from that creep!"

I sighed. This is exactly why I tried to meet Victor when I was sure none of the others would be wolfed-out.

"None of your damned business now leave!"

He growled viciously.

"This guy treats you like crap yet you act like a love sick puppy around him. That makes me sick!"

My hackles rose and I snarled viciously at him. Joseph was extremely short tempered. It didn't take much to get him angry but I didn't care. Nor did I care about the fact that he was twice my size and much stronger then me. I didn't take kindly to people bossing me around or talking to me like that.

My response to him only made him angrier. In a matter of seconds we were circling each other ready to strike. I could see the reddish brown wolf watching us wearily from the distance. Joseph lunged at me but I was too quick for him. I dodged him and bit him when the opportunity arose. Each of his attempts to bite me failed me. However I was able to get him a few times.

I wasn't very strong compared to the rest of the wolves but I was extremely fast. So I relied solely on my speed. He squealed in pain when I grabbed his tail.

"Let him go!" The voice of the alpha tore through me trying to wield its power and force me to obey.

The gray wolf that was Sam appeared.! His eyes focused solely on me as he walked ever so calmly and gracefully.

"Belle I said let him go" he commanded yet again. I felt my legs weaken and I whimpered. In a matter of seconds he was hovering over me growling. Something deep inside of my body was aching to challenge him for supremacy again. I beat down the feeling. He was the alpha and that was that.

I gave in and fell to my knees with my ears flattened against my head in submission.

I glanced to the side and saw the reddish brown wolf watching the whole exchange in astonishment.

 **Happy New Year Everyone! Hope you all have a great 2017!**


End file.
